


We can't name him Axel!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Why not?





	We can't name him Axel!

Our story begins in Rodolphus and Walden Lestrange's apartment where they are discussing baby names for their surrogate baby which a friend of theirs is carrying.

Walden smiled. "Axel is a good name for a boy."

Rodolphus exclaimed, "We can't name him Axel!"

Walden smirked. "Why not?"

Rodolphus said, "Your executioner axe is called Axel."

Walden grinned. "So it is."

Rodolphus firmly told him, "If it's a boy, we are not calling him Axel."

Walden sighed. "Fine, Rod."

Rodolphus chuckled. "Sorry for ruining your fun, but we can't have 2 Axels in the same house."


End file.
